narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Flames
|kanji=天炎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ten'en |jutsu classification=Hiden~Ōhirume Clan, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ōhirume, Himiko, Kinshō |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Heavenly Flames (天炎, Ten'en) originated from the Fire Goddess Ōhirume, the eldest daughter and child of the , thus descending from the purest lineage in that era. She inherited his strong chakra force, spiritual energy and capable of converting elemental energy to elemental chakra. The elemental energy she favored contrasted with her conflicting personality; fire’s nature. This is according to the myths told by the Ōhirume Clan; direct descendants of Ōhirume herself. It is believed that Ōhirume could let the skies cry out fire for days, shed hectares of lands to ashes and extinguish the scorch she created to breathe life back to the surface with her flames. Overview The Heavenly Flames range from hellish red to fell-blue; inbound with the spiritual energy that ascents from within the Ōhirume bloodline. It is also suspected that the spiritual flames are bond with the user’s life, becoming stronger as they age and instable to be used, if one cannot find the balance within. Eventually this leads the user to be consumed by their own flames; eating their life-force. Upon acquiring the secrets behind the Heavenly Flames and awakening the old spirit, the user will initially form a bond with their familiar, what would give shape to the flaming spirits the wielder may summon. Manipulation The legends of Ohirume the Fire Goddess tell that she could set something aflame with merely glancing at the location. But for her descendants this is a lost ability, however. They do not require the use of hand seals to gather the elemental chakra to summon the spiritual flames. It can sprout out of their mouth like a flame-breather or fiery fists and feet to land scorching and burning hits at their foe. Abilities Throughout decades the abilities of the Heavenly Flames have been lost or no longer achievable with the descendants of Ōhirume. The strength it once possessed is no more and gone with the ancestors of the past eras. Still much remains a mystery to what the flame was exactly capable to do and instead developed strongly in diverting its own strength in two abilities: * Familiar Bond: Even in the days of Ōhirume the familiar bond existed. It brought out the spiritual energy that is born out of the Ōhirume descendant to awaken the Heavenly Flames; to define the nature of the spiritual flames. This is seen back in a physical form that can either be shaped in the Ōkami or Dragon Race; in different forms and shapes, which can be summoned in the Spiritual Combustion. It’s believed that the spirits are influenced by the character of the user, determining if the Ōhirume clansmen inherited the pure dark spirits of their ancestor, or drifted away from the jealousy. * Descending the Sun: It is believed that the flames of Ōhirume were independent from the Sun’s warmth. Her flames were as hot as the sun, scorching the lands with a breath of fire, to reduce all life to ashes. This strength was already lost when her eldest son acquired the similar flames as his mother; even weaker with his siblings at nightfall. The Heavenly Flames from thereon stole its power from the sun herself, to reach the same heat and strength as their ancestor; yet it remained an unattainable reach for the youngsters. Only, if one grew older, to the peak of their age. The descendant could acquire the same heat but with an instable and wild spiritual flame. Trivia * It is thought that its sister jutsu might also be descendant from Ōhirume’s bloodline. * Heavenly Flames’ spiritual familiar is influenced by the Okami. It is another theory to how Ōhirume achieved such force of fire, which later is revealed to descent from the Sun herself, as Ōhirume was named after. * Influences: The "Heavenly Flame" is the strongest at daylight when the sun shines. It is at its weakest during nightfall. Category:Ōhirume Clan Hiden Category:Fire Release